Coffees and Dark Chocolate
by Bored Konoha Kunoichi
Summary: SasuSaku.one-shot collection.bittersweet. Because love bites, and sweetness always leaves behind bitterness.Chpt5.The notes replaced his presence, and the scribbled words were her only company. They were all he left behind- and she would do the same.
1. Still Addicted

**A/N:** 'sup pplz!! K, so this was one of the first fics I wrote, but never updated, because I thought it was crappy, but just seeing the document there, but not published, gave me this icky feeling and a goad to put this up!! XD Yes, I am working out plot lines for **Loathing** and **Repetition**, so don't be too upset!!

First of all, this is dedicated to xxmisslilangelxx and angel2CA for being the only ones nice enough to review for my crappy one-shot called **Memory **XDThanks guys!!

And I also want to thank Irises Cruel Bloody Rain and xxHaruka for adding **Memory** to their favorites list, though it sucked..lol

**Disclaimer 1: I **DO NOT own Naruto...I'm a **Korean** _GIRL,_ thank you very much, not a Japanese guy with artistic talents...(if I did, the whole story would revolve around SasuSaku romance...yup, horrible, horrible thought to Naruto and other pairing fans...XD)

**Disclaimer 2:** Oh yeah, I'm actually a secret Asian girl member of Simple Plan, and I just put on disguises at concerts.. j/k, I can't sing for life... The song **Addicted** belongs to Simple Plan, or whoever wrote the awesome song XP

**Warnings:** I'm NOT American, k? So expect at least some grammer and spelling mistakes...it's one of my older ones, too, so might have more than usual...thowy!!

Now off with the story/one-shot/song-fic thing!

* * *

_I heard you're doing okay, _

_But I just want you to know_

Uchiha Sasuke had been sitting by a river, cleaning is sword. His eyes followed the trail of red blood that had been washed off flowing down the frigid, clear water. He was observing how the scarlet substance blended in, giving the river a light redish pinkish shade when a rustle was heard from behind. He jumped up, alarmed, and instinctively threw a kunai in the direction. Another rustle was heard, and a figure stepped out from behind the lush layers of bushes.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," said the 18 year old with a smile adorning her creamy face.

_Sakura,_ Sasuke thought, though remaining in his offense position. Sakura giggled.

"It's fine, Sasuke-kun, relax…I'm not here to hunt you down or anything. It's just that I was on my way back from a mission in the Mist country, and heard rumors that you were around with your little friends…I know, I shouldn't be talking to an S-rank missing nin, but…"

_I'm addic-_

_I'm addicted to you_

Her smile split into a sheepish grin, "couldn't help but go check out if the rumors were true."

Sasuke's body loosened up and Sakura proceeded to saunter towards him slowly. He was actually quite stunned that Sakura was acting this way. He was a dangerous missing-nin for god's sake, he had left her, and last time he had seen her back at the sound base, he was about to kill her! Yet here she was, smiling warmly towards him as usual and conversing with him. Finally she joined him next to the river bank, and he let her. He knew he should keep a distance from her, but something was keeping him.

_I can't pretend I don't care,_

_When you don't think about me_

"So…it's been three years since we've last seen each other, right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah." At this Sakura giggled once again.

"So I see your vocabulary hadn't been extended since when we were 12," then she paused for a moment, but the same smile remained on her face. Now that Sasuke was close, he could tell that something was wrong with the smile. It seemed…TOO sickeningly sweet. But he ignored the fact and instead listened carefully to what the pink-haired girl was saying.

"So…three years without Konoha bugging you, without you having to care or even think about ANY of us except for how to get your revenge…how was it?" her voice abruptly turned dry. Sasuke raised a brow. Where was she getting?

"Three years without seeing you, Sasuke! Did you think that we would leave you alone at last?" her voice was raising slightly now.

_Do you think I deserve this?_

"Do you think it was alright to just leave Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and I in Konoha and just go? Do you think we should keep chasing you around and around? DO YOU THINK IT'S FAIR FOR US TO KEEP TRYING TO DRAG YOUR BUTT BACK TO KONOHA?!?!?!?"

Now Sasuke was fully alerted. He sighed. Even after all these years, she was still as annoying as ever.

"Look, Sakura-"

"Listen to me for once, dammit!!!" he was immediately cut short by an enraged Sakura. _Did Sakura just swear?!_ thought Sasuke, surprised. Of course, Sakura was a grown woman now, but he had never thought of hearing the naïve and innocent Sakura swear.

_I tried to make you happy_

_But you left anyways_

"I was doing so much, trying my best to impress you…I was doing to much just to make you happy, just to make you smile for once!" Sakura had stood up now. She was leaning down to Sasuke as she spat in his face. She swung her hands and stomped, frustrated, and her shoulder-length hair flew wildly with each movement. Her eyes were starting to water now.

"I said I _loved_ you for kami-sama's sake! Did you think I was joking? Just to make you stay?" her emerald eyes narrowed, "NO! I said it because I meant it, you retard!!" She was practically screaming right in his face now, and Sasuke just stood their, his face impassive. This was quite an awkward situation- his use-to-be-teammate/fangirl was now yelling at him, furious. He didn't know what to say, or how she would react to his comment.

_And I'm trying to forget that_

_I'm addicted to you_

SLAP

Sakura's hand shot down and hit Sasuke's cheek flat. A red mark started forming after the impact. Sasuke winced slightly in pain. Who knew Sakura could slap so hard? But yet he didn't get back into his fighting position, ready to slit her throat off. Instead he just sat there, his hand on his damaged cheek. He didn't know why- he just had this feeling that he had to let her finish.

"No, we'll never forget about you! You are now a threat to our village, and the rest of the countries! We will never forgive you, let alone stop thinking about you for a second!! Especially me…" Sakura's face was flushed with different shades of emotions…anger, bitterness, yet…worry.

_But I wanted, and I needed,_

_I'm addicted to you_

"You know I'll never leave you alone, Sasuke-kun! How can I possibly stop thinking about you? I…I…" she stammered, "I…still care about you! And I won't let you cut your bonds with us!!" _And I'll never let you cut the bond you share with me_, she added mentally. Sakura's motion lessened, and she calmed down a bit. Her chest was heaving up and down, trying to breathe regularly after her outburst. Though Sakura kept her eyes dull and hard, Sasuke caught that her gaze softened for a split second.

_Now it's over-_

_Can't forget what you said_

"I know what you've said to me before, Sasuke-kun," she continued after a moment, "I haven't forgotten…how could I ever?"

"You said we walked a different path, that you were different from me," she glared at the man, "that I was annoying, and hinder, a BURDEN, that I was W.E.A.K."

Her words pierced straight through him in the right spots. True, that was what he used to call her, and she was clearly not weak no more. But the bitterness was evident in her voice, and he wondered whether _he_ was the one that caused her to speak in this manner that the old, jovial Sakura never would.

_And I never-_

_Want to do this again,_

_Heart breaker_

_Heart breaker_

_Heart breaker_

"God Sasuke-kun…I don't know why I'm still so determined to bring you back to Konoha…You would only hurt me, and leave again." Sakura's eyes gave in, and her emerald orbs softened. "I could just let you run around after your brother…but I can't, Sasuke-kun, though I'm already hurt," she said.

The enraged Sakura that looked as if she could kill anything was now no where to be found.

_Since the day I've met you,_

_And after all we've been through_

"Sasuke-kun, do you remember the first time we've each other?" she started, staring far off into the trees. "It was when we were 6, I believe- you hned at me and walked away."

"And every time I said hi, you would walk past like there was no one…it hurt. And when you left me on the bench that night, and when you were about to kill me back at the sound base-" her voice dropped quieter, "my heart ached."

This was all true. Sasuke couldn't deny these fact. He knew they were true, he knew that he had broken her countless times.

_Still adic-_

_I'm still addicted to you_

"But my heart still calls for you, Sasuke-kun…" she hesitated, trying to find the right words, "I don't know what's wrong, it just…does," she shrugged carelessly with a confused face.

_I think you know that it's true,_

_I'd run a thousand miles to get you_

_Do you think I deserve this_

"Sasuke-kun…you know that I would still do anything for you, right? I even ran all the way here from the mist country as soon as I heard the rumor," she grunted and grinned bitterly, "it's so dumb, considering the events that happened between us, and god, I feel so idiotic! And it's all because of _you." _her g_aze _locked with his and she tilted her head. "do you think it's pathetic that I'm still this way?" Sasuke lost his words.

_I tried to make you happy_

_I did all that I could_

"I really tried to make you stay, I did all I could just so you would stay in Konoha, with people who care about you, and where you would be safe and happy. And maybe forget about your revenge," she continued and Sasuke felt enraged. How could she think that he could forget about his revenge that easily? How dare she think of that lightly?

_Just to treat you good in every way_

"But it didn't work, and you _left_, Sasuke-kun,"

_And I'm trying to forget that_

_I'm addicted to you_

"And I suffered so much over the years! You think you're in pain because of that weasel of a brother? Yours is probably nothing compared to mine," she spat angrily, eyes narrowing. "I hate you…I could hate you, I _should _hate you. I have _every__single__damn _right to hate you." Sasuke wasn't surprised. She did have the right reasons to hate him; for breaking her, trying to kill her, and the list went on.

_But I wanted and I needed_

_I'm addicted to you_

"I _should_ hate you, but hey, who said I had to?" This remark was completely unexpected. Sasuke's charcoal eyes widened and he almost lost his cool. Did she seriously not care about who he was? And what he had done to her?

"My heart just won't allow it, and it won't accept anyone else. So, I guess my heart's still with you, Sasuke-kun," she said, shrugging.

_Now it's over_

_Can't forget what you said_

"And seriously, you don't have to answer the question about me being pathetic, because obviously, I am and you've already told me millions of times before. But damn proud to be, anyways,"

_And I never_

_Want to do this again_

_Heart breaker_

_Heart breaker_

_Heart breaker_

"Because, Sasuke-kun, my heart has already been shattered by you, so you can't really break it anymore. So if I still go for you, no one else can break it anymore, so I won't be hurt anymore," Sakura explained. And it was quite logical, in Sasuke's opinion, but he felt uneasy that she kept bringing up the events from their past. He hadn't thought about them for he was occupied with chasing Itachi, and he didn't even know if he regretted leaving Konoha.

_How long will I be waiting_

_Til the end of time_

"Just telling you, that I'll always be waiting," she flashed a joking grin at him, "just so you know there will be something if you ever decide to come back."

_So this was where she was getting,_ Sasuke thought. She had given up on bringing him back by herself, but she hadn't given up on the idea that he would be back. He snorted at the lean girl's stupidity and simple solutions. If it was not one way, it was the other.

_I don't know why I'm still waiting_

_I can't make you mine_

"Like I've said, don't know why. I probably can't ever make you love me anyways, but I'm going to," she said. Hints of sadness were visible in her voice, but she didn't show any obvious signs. Sasuke inwardly smirked at her statement. _Oh you'll never know…maybe your waiting might pay off_ he thought, _besides, it might be worth going back if that's what's going to be waiting for me._

_And I'm trying to forget that_

_I'm addicted to you_

"That's all, Sasuke-kun. I'll leave you to your peace now. Unless you want to kill me, that is," Sakura stated as if death was nothing. Suddenly Sasuke disappeared, leaving thin strays of smoke behind. Before Sakura could start looking for him, a pair of strong arms encircled her from the back, startling her.

_But I wanted and I needed_

_Now it's over _

Sakura could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, and tried to hide it without success. Sasuke was nuzzling at her neck now, and this made her face flush into myriad shades of red. The pink-haired medic was speechless and she didn't know what to do, so just leaned into the hug.

_Can't forget what you said_

_And I never_

As Sasuke held her, he thought of how stupid she was. She spoke as if she knew everything about him, as if she knew his thoughts. But without him or herself realizing, she had already taken his heart.

_Want to do this again_

_Heart breaker_

_Heart breaker_

_Heart breaker_

Sasuke opened finally opened his mouth.

"Sakura…Thank you, and wait for me."

And that was the last thing before her deep green eyes met with swirling red, and darkness consumed her. Sasuke laid her down carefully, leaning her against the trunk of a tree. He turned, before taking in the sight of her, and left with a silent puff with a slight smirk adorning his face.

_I'm addicted to you_

_Heart breaker_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Heart breaker_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Heart breaker_

"_thank you... and wait for me."_

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know that the fic was WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY too long for it's own good, but I really couldn't stop writing, and ended up with this. I think I'm going to rewrite and shorten it quite a lot later when I don't feel like being lazy. 

This is going to be a SasuSaku collection of _bittersweet_ one-shots, if you get what I mean...(meaning there are sweet parts, and maaybe confessions, but not direct) so can't garrantee anybody a fluffy/crack or go-happy story in here..:) About the title, though it may sound a bit weird, I chose **Coffees and Dark Chocolate** because first, I liked it, and second, the theme is "bittersweetness"...so the first two food that I thought of :) Please review to tell me your opinion

Thank you for taking the time to read the story!!

Still, if you didn't like the story, don't bother flaming- it's not worth your time typing, nor mine reading..

If you (surprisingly) liked the story, then don't feel shy to click that li'l gray button that says "review" and tell me what you thought!!

**REVIEW**! or I'll send A DRUNKEN ROCK LEE AFTER YOU!! MWAHAHA!!!(meaning he'll trash the place, n etc, n if ur pretty r smthng, r somehow resemble Sakura, he'll try to kiss you..lol j/k j/k)


	2. Questions

A/N: Hey, guys!! So this is going to be a SasuSaku one-shot collection, meaning each chapter will be an one-shot, unrelated to the one before unless I state that the chapter is a sequel to another. Guess what? I actually started this chapter in the back of my History notebook just like a week or two ago, because I finished early with my work XD

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Naruto...I am a **Korean** _GIRL_, thank you very much, not a Japanese man with amazing artistic talents..(if I owned Naruto, there would be at least one Uchiha brat running around already...you know, a Sasuke replica with green eyes? XD)

**Warning:** As usually, some usage of "inappropriate foul language" a.k.a SWEARING, kiddies!! So if you think you're too young, why don't you go read something a bit "mild"...lol

I am NOT American, and my friends don't even know write fanfiction (except for one, but _I _edit _her_ school work, so yeah...XD sorry Nat.) so no one bothers to edit, and self editing has its limits...meaning expect some, or maybe LOTS of grammer/spelling mistakes..

* * *

_A Question_

_By Bored Konoha Kunoichi_

"Uh…" Sakura groaned, as she stirred back to consciousness.

Her body stung as if it had been stabbed by a thousand needles. What time was it? Where was she? She didn't know. The last time she was conscious, she was-

"Hey, you're awake," came a male voice.

Sakura's eyes immediately snapped open, and she jumped up into an offense stance. Her soar body screamed, she was aware- but didn't bother. She needed to know her situation- being alive and soar was better than being dead.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?" she demanded, as she took a quick glance of her surrounding.

She was apparently in a tent, and by the chirps of birds, she could tell they were in a forest. The man who had spoken had pale skin, with snowy, unkempt hair. He had a pair of small fangs, and a mischievous smirk adorned his face. Her body tensed when she spotted the gigantic, yet familiar looking sword the man was leaning on. _So he is a ninja, _she thought, waiting for the man to respond.

"I said, where am I?" she repeated.

The man chuckled slightly and started to lazily lift himself off of the ground.

"Wow, what a nice way to treat someone who saved your life," he said sarcastically.

Sakura was confused, but didn't lower her guard. _So this guy saved my life? _She thought. All she remembered was that she was on her way back from a mission, and she was ambushed by a group of missing nins.

"Elaborate," she stated.

"Straight-forward, aren't you?" he said, smirking suggestively. "I like that. You're quite hot, too. Why don't you and I get to know each other a bit better?"

She glared. Hard. This guy didn't seem to take her seriously at all.

"Fine, fine…you're no fun at all," he sighed, "well, technically, it was our _captain_ that saved you. 'dunno why. He just told me to inform him when you woke up, so gotta go report now. Why don't you ask him yourself?" he shrugged as he proceeded to walk out of the tent.

Sakura's knees gave in, and she slumped to the ground. She was breathing heavily, and she didn't know what to do. _Should I take the chance to run? _She thought. After all, she couldn't trust the white-haired man completely. But then again, she concluded that she didn't have enough stamina to make it back to Konoha, so she would just play along with whoever she was with until her health was replenished.

From out the tent, she could hear distant yelling.

_**What the hell are you doing out of the tent, you moron? **__**He**__** told you to watch her!**_

_**Shut up, you annoying woman. He's not a god. Besides, **__**he**__** told me to report when she woke up.**_

_**Then why the hell didn't you come out sooner, Suigetsu? **__**He**__** told you to report immediately, didn't he? You were probably bickering with the little bitch!**_

_Ah, so his name is Suigetsu, _Sakura thought, and frowned at whoever had just insulted her.

_**I said, shut up Karin! Damn, you haven't even met her yet, and she's a bitch? Oh yeah, I forgot, your **__**dear God**__** saved her, so you're probably all-**_

_**Don't talk like you know me! Shut the hell up before I beat the crap out of you, and-**_

_**Suigetsu, Karin, what now?**_

A new, baritone voice interrupted the argument. Sakura froze, for she recognized the voice. _It…can't be…_she thought.

_**Oh, it was totally nothing, Sasuke-sama! I apologize for being so loud!**_

_**Yeah, captain, it was nothing serious…and by the way, **__**she's**__** awake. **_

With that, Sakura heard footsteps approaching the tent. Her body trembled- she was not ready to face _him_ yet. Long fingers reached inside the tent, gripping the entrance, and pushed the material to the side to enter. Beams of light shone in, and indeed, the young Uchiha stepped into the tent.

_Sasuke…_Sakura thought as she processed his form into her mind. He had not changed much since their last encounter four years ago at the sound base. He was a bit taller, and his black spikes were a bit longer. He was now clad in a closed black top, with the same black pants as before. His face, paler than ever, was impassive, and his black abyss seemed blank as it bore into her eyes.

The same white-haired man and a red-haired woman with glasses walked in after Sasuke. It seemed that they had been arguing again, but became silent when they felt the tense atmosphere.

"Sakura,"

"Sasuke,"

The two simply greeted each other, and nothing more. Heavy silence took over once again.

Suigetsu was twitching with anticipation. This chick knew Sasuke's name- and Sasuke was usually not the one to be kind, moreover _save _somebody- so they must have had _something_ between them. Suigetsu wanted to know what, and _now._

"So who's the chick, Sasuke?" he blurted out of curiosity before he could stop himself.

Karin immediately smacked him upside the head.

"You idiot! Don't disrespect Sasuke-sama!" she scowled.

"I didn't disrespect him, I was only asking if-"

"This is Haruno Sakura," Sasuke cut them off, "she is my former… teammate from Konoha."

_A former. _Sakura thought bitterly, _nothing more, and nothing less. _

With that, Sasuke simply turned to leave the tent.

"Sakura, follow me. I need to talk. Suigetsu, Karin, start packing up the camp, and wake Juugo." He ordered as he walked out.

Sakura hesitated, but was curious of _why_ Sasuke had saved her. She swiftly lifted herself off of the ground, and hastily followed, leaving the two others.

Sasuke didn't look back at her once, but kept away from the camp and deeper into the forest. Sakura struggled to keep up with his fast pace, especially with her wounds still not fully healed.

When they reached a lake, Sasuke finally came to a halt. Sakura stopped a yard or two away from him, and her soft panting could be heard. Sakura parted her lips to speak.

"So, how's chasing your psychotic excuse of a brother coming along?" she said, derision clearly visible in her voice. _Damn,_ she thought, _what a way to thank him for saving you, Sakura._

"…" Sasuke gave no response, and she decided get a reaction out of him.

"Seems like you've already formed a new team to help you along, Sasuke," she purposely left out the suffix, "I thought you didn't _need_ help. I mean, after all, you're the _great __Uchiha_, no?"

"Sakura…" Sasuke growled dangerously, but Sakura was currently enjoying herself.

"Hm…seems like you still have that stick up your, ass, I see," her delicate lips quirked into a teasing smirk, as she placed her index finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"Shut up, Sakura…" Sasuke's aura darkened, and his eyes narrowed. Sakura ignored this once again.

"Oh, and that red-haired girl- Karin, that's her name, right? Yeah, seems like she _loves_ you _soooo_ much, Sasuke. Congrats, you finally found your future baby-machine," she mocked.

Sasuke's fists clenched, trying to hold back his annoyance and ire.

"Glad you found someone that's not so _weak_, and _annoying¸_ no? I must admit, I'm happy for you, and-"

"I said SHUT UP!!" Sasuke cut her off.

In a blink of an eye, Sakura found herself pushed back against a tree, with Sasuke's strong arms on either side, trapping her. She whimpered in shock, and the air was uncomfortable. She could feel his heavy breath fanning her face- they were _too_ close for her liking. Sakura soon regained herself.

"You…" she lowered her head, her body shaking with fury, "have NO right to tell me to shut up."

"You were being damn annoying," he sighed.

"What the hell do you want with me anyways?!" she demanded, her eyes still glued to the ground.

"Damn it, I already stated that I just needed to talk. You wouldn't let me, and-"

Sakura's eyes shot up to glare at Sasuke.

"Talk? TALK?! About what?! Why the fuck you _refused __our__ help, _but not _their's?!_ Why the hell you didn't _leave me be,_ but _had_ to bring me along, so I'll get hopeful?! God, about-"

Her words were pushed back to her throat by a pair of thin lips against hers. Stunned, emerald orbs widened, and Sakura's mind stopped functioning. His lips were surprisingly warm, despite his personality. The kiss was not passionate, rough, nor demanding- it was just _there._

Before Sakura could fully process what has happened and react, Sasuke pulled back.

"Fuck," he muttered, took a few steps backwards as he wiped his mouth.

Only rustling of leaves was heard between them, and the atmosphere was as awkward as ever. Sakura remained still in her position, slightly shaking, still defunct due to shock. Sasuke, who seemed to be pondering about something, slowly turned to the direction of where they came from.

"As I've stated- I only wanted to inform you of why you survived," he calmly started, "we found you injured in a forest. Since our group is in need of a medic, and you are one, I decided to take you along with us."

"Wha- what the hell was that?! Why the fuck did you kiss me?!" Sakura finally spoke, enraged.

"You will join us and heal if necessary until our goal is accomplished," Sasuke stated, still slowly sauntering.

"Don't _ignore me_, you bastard!! And what if I don't want to join to kill that morbid brother of yours?! You can't _force _me to go along!" she shouted.

"You don't have much of a choice. With your health, you cannot even run away from me. If you try, I can simply kill you, and-"

"Then why did you fucking _kiss me?!_ Answer me!!"

"…" Sasuke kept silent as he kept walking.

"Will you EVEN COME BACK TO KONOHA AFTER YOU KILL YOUR GOD DAMN BROTHER?!?!?!"

He finally halted. He merely tilted his chin to the side, and glanced over his shoulder at her.

"…depends," he said, "come back the camp. We are departing soon."

With that, he walked off.

When his retreating form had disappeared amongst the woods, Sakura's back slid against the tree trunk as she slid down. THE Uchiha Sasuke had kissed her. _And kidnapped her, ignored her and forced her to join him. _Damn, because the arrogant bastard was always on the league of his own.

Sakura sighed as she lifted herself from the ground. Due to various factors, she would have to play along for now- _even if it tore her inside to see him with another team._ After all, he was right. She didn't have much of a choice.

* * *

_I shouldn't have come along…_Sakura thought as she cuddled closer to the body holding her for warmth. 

She bit her lips, holding back a groan of pain due to numerous scratches and wounds on her body. She gripped her holder's shirt and turned toward his chest, as to hide her weak state from the world. Sakura's eyes glanced up to catch the sight of deep crimson clouded with abomination, staring straight ahead. _Sasuke…_

"Foolish little brother…protecting a girl like that, huh?" a cold, mocking voice seemed to ring in her ears as it sent shivers down her back.

Sakura immediately felt Sasuke's hold around her tighten, and his aura darkened. In the distance, she heard Itachi chuckle slightly.

"You have not gotten stronger at all," he derided, "you cannot kill me at this rate, brother…hate me…detest me…only hate will give you a chance to reach me.

"If you do not listen…maybe next time, you're _dear_ _blossom_ might get hurt,"

"SHUT UP, GOD DAMN IT!" Sasuke shouted.

"Then," Itachi smirked, "until next time, li'l brother…"

With that, he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Sakura shut her eyes out of shame. _He_ had slipped away from their hands again- _because she was weak. _If only she had been stronger…then maybe, Sasuke could have killed Itachi instead of trying to protect her. Once again, she was only a burden to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama! Eight nins- I'm guessing Konoha- are approaching at a dangerous pace! We need to leave, and fast!" Karin informed from a distance.

She, too, was injured and breathing heavily.

"Karin, you, Suigetsu and Juugo leave first. I will catch up with you three soon," Sasuke ordered.

"But, Sasuke-sama-" she protested.

"It's a command, not an option. Now go," he glanced down at Sakura, "I have something to take care of."

Karin nodded and ran off, but not before sending Sakura a venomous glare. Sakura was about to speak when she felt Sasuke lowering her. Then she realized what he was going to do.

"No-no, Sasuke! I, I'll go with you…I want to go with you," she said as her back gently came in contact with the ground.

"The leaf is coming- they'll take you to safety," Sasuke stated.

Sakura gripped his shirt harder, not letting him go.

"No…please…don't leave me…stay…," she pleaded desperately, tear now gathering at her eye.

"I can't," he looked at her directly in the eye, "you have played your role of medic well. You must now return to Konoha."

He tried to pull away once again, but Sakura refused to let go of his shirt. Liquids were about to spill out of her eye any second, but Sakura held them back.

"Please…then answer one question for me…" she whispered, "will you ever come back to Konoha?"

Sasuke's Sharingan turned off, and a somewhat gentle onyx replaced menacing crimson. He looked pensive for a split second, then stared directly into her eyes.

Sasuke swiftly dipped his head down, and placed a brief, chaste kiss upon her bruised lips. In a blink of an eye, his warmth was gone, and chilly breeze greeted her instead.

"You can interpret that as however you want to," she heard him say, before his presence was completely gone.

Tears clouded her eyes and rolled down her cheek as she lay still on the open field.

_Sasuke…kun…_Her vision blurred, and her consciousness slipped away.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if the ending was crappy, or too cliche- my mind usually slips at the end XD 

For those of you who have read **Endless** already, don't worry, I'm NOT giving up on the other one-shot collection, it was just that this chapter was finished first...so don't worry, the "endless tales" will continue!!! XD

I'm actually not sure whether to continue this collection, or not...it's going to be "bittersweet" one-shots, so no definite happy endings..please review to tell me if you liked it, and want me to continue!!

If you didn't like the story, don't bother flaming- it's not worth your time typing, nor my time reading...

If you DID like the story, don't be shy and click that li'l gray button that says review!! XD

**A big THANK YOU and a COOKIE to those who reviewed for _Still Addicted (1st chapter)_**

**konoha.chick91 **(thanks- I'm glad you liked it, though I still think I should edit it..XP), **DJ HiHi Kimiko**(don't worry, I'm planning on making a sequel to Still Addicted- it'll come sometime) **erChEnsAkuRa** (I'm happy you loved the story) **D3m0n.OF.B3ijin **(yeah, I wouldn't really want to see it come true- it would totally suck, 'cause it means Sasuke still hasn't killed Itachi at age 18..T.T) **SharinganBlossom**(yup, a sequel will come-but I think I might not make it a happy ending..dunno yet)** lizzieatworld **(thanks...I don't think I'll be shortening it, either) **and anonymousM** (thank you so much- got inspired to start this one-shot collection when you said that the ending was "bittersweet" :) )

-REVIEW or I'll send a PISSED-OFF SASUKE IN 2ND LEVEL CURSED SEAL AFTER YOU!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!- (lol- j/kj/k...though I might, you know...juuuuuuuust might..XD)


	3. YOU don't walk away

**A/N:**Hi, pplz!! Yup, another update- amazing, isn't it? XD So yes, here's another sad, "bittersweet" drabble…

As to clear up things, I_ LIKE _the title- coffees and dark chocolates are bittersweet- I know I'm using that word repetitively- but yeah.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Naruto-(sadly) I'm a **Korean** _GIRL_, thank you very much, not a Japanese guy with amazing talents that I cannot measure up to…(if I owned Naruto, Karin would not exist, Sakura would be prettier, and Sasuke would be holding Sakura bridal style, running back to Konoha…XD)

**Warnings: **Wow, amazing, NO swearing in this one!!! (except for one word- but hey, one word's really little, isn't it? Right?) First time writing second person, so sorry if it's confusing!!

I'm NOT American- so expect at least _some_ grammar and spelling mistakes- as well as tense issues. (none of my friends know I _write_ fanfiction, except for one, but _I edit_ her school works- so pretty self-explanatory.)

This chapter is dedicated to **DJ HiHi Kimiko, SasuSaku Forever and Ever, and UchihaSakura4eva, **who were the only ones nice enough to review and had motivated to continue this collection instead of separating the only two chapters I had- thank you!!

* * *

**. . . ) . . .(. . .YOU don't walk away…) . . .( . . .**

**-Bored Konoha Kunoichi**

"You are an idiot," she says.

You only wince slightly due to pain as she gently sets her hands on your fresh, bleeding wound. But soon your body relaxes as her soothing chakra flows through your body.

"I can't believe you let yourself get a wound like this, Sasuke," she admonishes, "though I don't mind healing you, but you need to go to the hospital. Being a ninja, you should know better, and always-"

You scowl as she continues to lecture you. Even your mother would not have talked to you like this, you think. You think she is annoying, but then again, do not know just WHY she puts up with you anyways.

Honestly, you never invited her to come into your home, to heal you, never asked.

…**X…X…X…X…**

When you came back from the mission today, you wordlessly rushed to your apartment, refusing to let your team know that the enemy was able to wound you. You are an Uchiha, and you must be perfect in everything- and you refuse to admit that a mere, rogue nin inflict damage upon your perfectness.

As you were healing yourself, _or at least trying, _she came in. Without even knocking, without a warning- she literally barged into your apartment without invitation. And you regret that you were stupid enough to not lock the door.

She allowed herself in only to find you in the living room, tangled amongst endless rolls of white bandages, trying to fight them off and wrap them around your arm.

You stared at her, suddenly very self-conscious and felt idiotic. There you were, the great Uchiha Sasuke, the human ice-cube, loosing against such a formidable opponent- a thin, lifeless bandage wrap.

You stared at her, lips pursed- while she raised her pink brow in amusement and surprise. Then, not able to contain it any longer, giggles fill her lips, and her melodic laughter bounced off your apartment walls, filling your ears.

"Why don't I give you a hand with that," she offered in between her laughs.

You just looked away, and she immediately moved toward you, her emerald orbs sparkling.

…**X…X…X…X…**

Now here you are, frowning, laying flat on your stomach shirtless, meekly listening to her. Though the healing process placates your nerves, her interminable reprimanding is certainly vexing you.

You slightly lift your head to the right to catch her stern, concentrated face as she continues to clean the wound. None of her words are actually getting through your mind, party because you don't really give a damn, but partly because you are too preoccupied scrutinizing her perfect features.

She is biting her full, pink lips as strands of her exotic rosy hair falls on to her creamy, pale face. You don't even glance at her forehead, for you are mesmerized by her jade eyes.

You are not getting any impulsive urges, nor greatly admiring her. You are just simply observing and recording.

Suddenly, she looks up from her work and she meets your eyes. You do not blush or quickly turn back, because you feel that there is no reason to. You think that nothing is wrong with looking at your teammate as she works.

Instead, she blushes, and moves her hand away from your back.

"All done, Sasuke," she says, patting your shoulders, "the wound is closed, and it should be healed in a few days."

Then her face turns stern again.

"Really, you have to go the hospital if you get hurt!" she starts again, and you roll your eyes in exasperation. "If I had not come by, that would have gotten infected, and the healing process would have been long and painful for your part,"

"I can't keep stopping by like this- who would even know if you are hurt or not? You don't know how to properly heal yourself, seeing the bandages, and-"

You glare at her when she mentions the bandage part, but she ignores you and rants on. Over all, you just stare at her with a bored expression and she doesn't see to notice that you are not listening.

She does not seem to stop talking, and you think she is too gregarious for her own good. So you decide to sit up, and lean towards her.

"-so you need to- Sasuke? Sasuke? Are you listening? So, as I was saying-"

But she is abruptly, and rather _rudely_ cut off by you. _Or your lips to be exact._

You place your right hand on the back of her head, tangling it in her ridiculously silky, pink tresses, as the other is under her chin, keeping her head in place and deepening it, also.

At first, she closes her eyes and starts to respond. But after a bit, her eyes snap open, and she places her small, warm hand on your bare chest and pushes you away.

You stare at her blankly, but you are clearly confused. _Hasn't she always wanted this?_

"I…I have to go, Sasuke, I have a shift at the hospital," she excuses herself lamely.

She swiftly gets up, abnormally _faster_ than usual, and head for the door. Once again her action is stopped by you, as you wrap your arms around her shoulder from behind.

"Sakura…" you whisper, "why?"

"Why what?" she softly says.

"Why do you run away?" you inquire, turning her around.

She looks hesitant for a split moment.

"What do you mean, Sasuke?" she asks innocently, but you can tell that she refuses to meet your eyes.

You take a deep breath.

"When we meet in the morning, you are always on the opposite railing of the bridge of me, and you put the farthest distance you can between me. When Naruto offers you to go to Ichiraku with _us_, you refuse, yet I see you eating with Naruto alone at times. You smile at me, but they seem fake. I don't see you much. Over all, _you avoid me._ Why?"

She gives no response, but only stares at the ground with great interest.

So you place your hand under her chin again, angling her face up to yours, and claim her lips again. She struggles against you and you let her pull away, but keep her head in place.

"Sakura…it's been 3 years since I've come back. We're 20. Itachi's dead, along with Orochimaru. My probation's over, along with the rest of my punishments. Sakura, I-"

"Stop," she pleads, looking away, "just stop already, Sasuke."

You feel something warm against your toes, and you look down to find tear drops soaking them. You sigh.

"Do you hate me?" you ask the question you thought would never ask.

She immediately shakes her head to the side, indicating a no.

"Then why?" you ask, now not only confused, but frustrated.

"Sasuke…"she starts weakly, finally looking up, "physical pains…go away quickly. Emotional pains don't."

She looks to the side, "people say that you need to forget the past to move on. If you don't, your life stops."

"But it's not that easy, Sasuke. My life _stopped_ when you _left, _and it's still paused."

Your grip on her head loosens, and you slowly let her chin go due to guilt and shock.

She looks into your eyes one last time.

"I…really have to go now," she says, "bye."

And her last statement was followed by a slam of the front door.

As soon as she walks out, the room seems gloomy, so silent it sends you death chills down your spine, but you do not shiver.

You stand in place for a moment. You are stunned- you are suppose to be the one walking away from her. It has always been that way- _not her walking away. _

You let out a weary sigh, and run your hand through your black hair.

As you turn and pick up your shirt, you wish for her that her life would come out of its paused state, and move along once again.

...(..._You don't walk away anymore, Sasuke…)..._

...(..._I do_...)...

**...) ...( ...The End…) ... ( ...

* * *

**

**A/N:** Yes, as random as ever- but I had a lot of fun writing this one..

Also, chapter 3 for **Loathing** is up, if you want to go check that out- ;)

Guys, please, if you enjoyed the chapter, review- it's what motivates me to write, and I'm not sure if I should continue this, because it takes time away from writing **Loathing**, and not so sure if you guys like it- please tell me.

_I- will take requests if they seem reasonable, so throw me a setting, situation or item, then I'll try to write a chapter- :)_

A BIIG thank you and a Cookie to the three mentioned at the top of the page- thanks guys!! (I hope the title thing is cleared up, SasuSaku Forever and Ever, and Kimiko-chan, I'll try to work on those sequels- XD)

If you didn't like the story, don't bother flaming- it's not worth your time typing, nor mine reading…(I actually got a "flame" recently for **Dear SakuPairing Fans**, and though it was nothing, I felt sad..so yeah..:D)

-**REVIEW or I'll send a PISSED OFF SASORI AFTER YOU!!!! MWAHAHA!! **(meaning he'll probably kill you with the poison thing, than make you into a puppet FOREVER!! MWAHAHA!!! lol, but hey, he's hot!! XD)


	4. Fairy tales

**A/N: **School Kills. I hate it, it hates me, it decimates the whole teen population. It should be demolished and destroyed. Forever.

Okay, I'm sorry I haven't update this in a while…T.T I apologize!!! But hey, I DID update a few days ago!!! (I started ANOTHER SasuSaku collection- **Out of this World**. Sorry, I couldn't help myself- :P)

Since winter break starts soon, I'll try to update more- and YES, that DOES include **Loathing!!!**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Naruto…I'm a _young_ **Korean** _GIRL,_thank you ever much- not a Japanese man with awesome artistic talents and a creative mind…(if I DID own Naruto though, Sasuke would have already sliced the weasel's throat, and Sakura would be at his side, healing him, as Sasu pulls her down into a kiss…the rest it up to your imagination…XD)

**Warning: **Wow, I'm serious this time- NO SWEARING!!! But er, BADLY written first person…XD hey, I try…

I'm NOT American- so expect some (yes, _some) _grammar and spelling mistakes. (Trust me, I just spelled "grammar" wrong, with an "e", and the computer fixed it for me…XD j/k j/k)

-**Sakura POV

* * *

**

…**-S3…S3…Fairy tales and Clichés…S3…S3…-…**

**...S3...S3...**

Ever since I was young, I had always loved fairy tales.

_Cinderella._

_The Sleeping Beauty._

_Snow White_

The list didn't stop.

Every story was about a beautiful and kind girl, having some form of a misfortune come over them.

Then a handsome, brave prince in shining armor would come take them out of misery, set the girls (not necessarily princesses) upon their horses, or carriage, and would ride away to the palace.

And they all had the same, famous last line- "And they lived happily ever after."

But out of all these stories, my particular favorite was Cinderella- how the girl, poor, poor Cinderella was always picked on by her sisters, and abused by her mother.

_Just like how kids had made fun of me, and bullied me during my Academy days._

_And my mother and father- god, I didn't even want to think about those horrible people- just because I had chosen the path of a ninja, they disapproved of my existence._

_My father would beat me up every night, saying that since I'm a __ninja¸__ I should be __stronger__- and my mother that woman didn't even care._

_The kicked me out of the house when I turned 16- maybe they thought that by that age, I would not at least starve to death or something. Not they would care anyways._

Then the fairy god mother appeared, and helped Cinderella dress stunningly for the Prince's ball, where the prince fell in love with Cinderella's beauty, and in the end, they got married and once again, "lived happily ever after".

_And just like in the __Cinderella,_ _I hoped to be rescued, too._

Most of the time, I wished that I was from these fairy tales.

I pretended to be the beautiful, pink-haired princess locked in a castle, and dreamed that Sasuke-kun, my knight in shining armor would come rescue me.

Or when I was twelve, I even pretended to be the main character in those (sometimes sappy) romance movies I watched and loved so much, with those cliché plots, always among the lines of:

A. Childhood friends, or long-lost friends meeting each other, then falling in love.

B. Boy meeting girl, falling in love at first sight; then the other slowly falling as well.

C. Boy meeting girl, hating each other, then falling in love.

To me, they seemed realistic, so _romantic_ and _sweet;_ I always hoped that one day, it would maybe happen to me- that one random day, my soul-mate would suddenly appear in front of me, and fall in love.

_Yeah right._

Then reality struck me.

As I grew up, I watched best fried turn into my rival.

_This did happen in movies- the only thing with my case, is that unlike the movies, Ino and I never made up._

I watched helplessly as my _love_ walked away from me, and the village.

_In movies and stories, THIS never happened- the term "love" was always the strongest weapon, and it could stop ANYTHING._

I watched the boy who had a crush on me, make an unnecessary promise, and try so hard to keep it- after the horrible treatment I gave him when we were young.

_Jealously was not uncommon in fairy tales- but Naruto deserved more, he deserved to be treated better by the village._

I watched people hurt themselves, break apart, come together, and so much more.

_What happened to "happily ever after"?_

And maybe that was why I loved fairy tales and those cliché movies so much-

Because they were what I wished to be, what I wished could be.

_My fantasy, everyone's fantasy-_

-the kind that would never happen, but I could only dream about.

_Because "love at first sight" didn't exist;_

_And my fairy god mother, my knight in shining armor,_

_My "happily ever after" __**never came, and will never come.**_

…**-S3…S3…S3…S3…S3…-…**

Now here I was, 19, young and pretty, a well-known, successful medic ninja.

I was respected and praised- to others, it would seem like I had gotten a happy ending.

_Wrong._

Behind the glamour and the smile I wore, I was a dejected princess- no, not even a princess, but an average, unfortunate, pitiful little girl.

I had sought out my own master, had worked and trained strenuously and endlessly for six consecutive years.

My comrades were broken-

Shikamaru and Shino were dead due to Akatsuki invasion-

_Lives. I had seen so many die, one death did not mean much anymore._

Ino was in an inconsolable state at the lost of her lover, and for Choji, the lost his best friend,

while Kiba mourned for his teammate.

_Friendship. Love. Weren't they supposed to be the things that guided us, that made us strong? Fairy tales said so._

Lee, who still secretly loved me, was married to Tenten who was pained that she was not the one Lee loved.

Meanwhile, Neji, who though never really showed, truly loved Tenten, never got the chance to confess to her due to her class rank, and his clan rules.

_Apparently, no, because love and bonds- they only destroyed us, shattered our once innocent minds._

And Naruto, _oh god, _my best friend and brother, _the_ Uzumaki Naruto- was _dead._

He was frigg'n _dead, _killed by the hands of my "knight in shining armor".

And Hinata had never been the same ever since.

_And I guess I realized that a little too late._

Lastly, my so-called, or fantasized "knight in shining armor"-

Sasuke-kun.

My _knight,_ my _savior_-

_HE_ ruined everything

As stupid as it sounded, I had always loved him.

_That happened in fairy tales, all those undying, true loves-_

Though I was not a blind love-sick girl, I always waited for him.

_like all the princesses do, wait for their saviors-_

And he did come back.

_like all princes do, to rescue their loves-_

And he did tell me that he loved me.

_like in all stories, after the prince has the girl in his arms-_

The only difference between this and a fairy tale is, that after he showed me his love,

_Just that night, that one night he came back,_

he left again. He left ME again.

_When he was supposed to take me to his palace on his valiant mane, where we would get married._

I had not heard any news from, or about him ever again after that incident.

But I still wondered- whether he had meant his proclamation of love.

As I cradled the black-haired two-year old in my arms, I thought that maybe he had just used me again, just to restore his clan, to accomplish his goal.

_Though I hope he had not._

But still, I knew that the matter of "love" didn't even matter anymore.

"Longings of heart", "the pain of love", and so on- to me, they were all classified as nonexistent phrases and matters including "love at first sight".

Because the reality was, he had left me, I had his son, and he was (probably) not coming back.

_Nothing could be changed._

So I never got my wish.

I never got that dreamy ending with a flower wedding or a handsome prince.

I was not sure whether my life could be considered a cliché- and it was most certainly _not_ a fairy tale.

It was an uninteresting story no one would ever want to hear- a sad, pitiful little story about a wishful, ignorant girl, and how _stupid _she had been to even _believe_ in all those fantasies.

Yes, because fairy tales didn't-

_And __**don't**_

come true, or exist.

And "happily ever after" was nothing more than a mere phrase,

created by fragments of our dreams, of what we _wished, _and _hoped_ to be.

_But could never be._

…**-S3…S3…The End…S3…S3…-…**

**...S3...S3...

* * *

**

**A/N: **Sorry if the story was repetitive, boring, or was of low-quality- I guess I just couldn't get around the whole idea and theme of "fairy tales" well…it was quite a challenge for me, but inspiration wouldn't leave me alone…:)

Oh, I updated a story called **Out of this World;** it's another SasuSaku collection.

-**I WILL TAKE REQUESTS!!!** Throw me a topic, and I'll do my best to write one for you!!!

-**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!** Wow, I didn't expect so many people to actually review!!

**A big cookie and a thank you to:**

**TightropeDancing**(once again,thanks Lexy-chan:3), **haliz**(omg my story made you sad again!! I'm serious, I didn't know I had that kind of power!!), **Syolen**(Glad you liked it ), **Jill-kun**(I'll try to update more :D), **BeckyBeloved**(thanks), **Unheard Symphony**(Awesome pen name!! And yes, you got the Korean hello right :3)

-If you didn't like the chapter, I SWEAR I'LL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER BETTER!!!

-If you don't like the whole collection in general, just WHY are you reading it then? I mean, it's already chapter 4, you know…

-If you DID like the chapter, though- don't be SHY to click that li'l button that says GO next to where it says "REVIEW"!!!! I'll love you and be grateful forever if you do :3

-**REVIEW or I'll send PISSED-OFF DEIDARA (THE GIRLY MAN) AFTER YOU!!!!** (lol, j/k j/k…but YES, he DOES look like a girl in my opinion, though he's totally awesome…still, might wanna review if you don't wanna get blown up, and your parents find your room covered in blood hours after and wonder "hm..I wonder where my child is?" XD)


	5. Notes

****

A/N: Life is still pretty bumpy,--and I don't like this ride. I want to get on a real roller coaster again sometime soon so I can scream my head off and get away with it. The one I'm on right now is too boring and twisted. Ugh.

No, I still cannot promise you all updates. Because then I would be lying. And I don't want to lie.

So sorry, but you'll just have to hang on there. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Naruto…I am a _young _**KOREAN **_GIRL_, thank you very much, NOT an _**amazingly **_ARTISTIC **JAPANESE **_man_ named Kishimoto…(if I DID own Naruto , I would create a four-year time skip and have little pink haired Uchiha brats running around already…*sigh*)

**WARNING: **It's super long. Well, not _that_ long, but longer than the last two chapters…and not legit or common English.

BUT NO SWEARING!! HA!

I'm NOT American, so expect grammar, spelling mistakes and weirdly phrased sentences…I try.

It's not beta-approved, 'cause I'm too lazy to request for one…and I rarely update anyways.

**Dedicated to Broken(dot)Heart(dot)of(dot)Snow**

**Prompt given: Letters/ Notes**

**Sorry it took so long!! **

* * *

.

..

**[..L..1..1…1..Notes ..1…1..1..L..]**

_**By Bored Konoha Kunoichi**_

**_.._**

**_._**

_**I have a mission—day or two. Be back late. Don't wait.**_

Uchiha Sakura carefully folded the note, placed it back on the table and tangled herself into the silk sheets, savoring the softness.

He was gone- _again._ Although he had been considerate enough to leave a note, judging by the rare messiness, Naruto had probably only forced him to write it.

Sakura shivered in the frigid morning air as she searched for signs of warmth from the bed that suddenly seemed twice as big.

_When was the last time this house emitted a pleasant aura? Happiness? Joy? __**Anything?**_

Giving up, she stretched and slowly lowered her bare feet to the wooden floor. A shiver shook her lean form.

_Never has, and never will._

She headed for the bathroom, ready to take a relaxing shower and start her day.

_Her day without him._

* * *

_**I have a mission. I'll be back late—don't wait for me.**_

_**-Sasuke**_

Sakura opened the bottom drawer by the bedside, and carelessly tossed it in—where all the other notes were, piling up each day.

This had now become a regular routine. A brief note about his whereabouts would be found in the place of her husband, and when her labors for the day were complete, she would wait for his arrival.

But she never figured out _his_ definition of the term "late", for her efforts would always prove futile against slumber.

In the mornings, she would find herself in their bed, instead of the couch she had dozed off on. His scent, hints of his presence would always linger, drowning her—but his physical form was never there.

Sakura felt that she was under a tree—a robust, titanic tree bearing fruit, surrounded by the heavy, sweet aroma. She would reach, reach with all she had to possess the fruit, but no matter what she tried, the fruit would grow farther and farther from her touch, mockingly tempting her with its scent and appearance.

_At least now I know who the note's from,_ she thought sarcastically as she eyed the "-Sasuke" he had added to the usual, now mundane words.

She did not spare the little change—the few harmonious notes that was altered from her never-changing record of life—another second of her attention. These trivial notes he had left her had always been an enigma already, and she had long concluded her husband to be a conundrum himself.

* * *

_**Sakura-**_

_**I have a mission. Once again, about midnight. Don't wait for me. You looked pale.**_

_**-Sasuke**_

A light ball of air was spat from her lips as she read the phrase. Not a mocking one though; just a reaction of dry humor mixed with sorrow, simply caused by the irony of his words.

"About midnight" he always said—but more than once she had heard the grandfather clock ring twelve times as she settled on the couch with a mug in hand, _still waiting_; twelve penetrating, yet lonely calls that seemed to echo and fill the hollow district. There were no promises behind these words, just lines drawn on paper. If thrown out or burnt, they would disappear.

It was the same case with "you looked pale"—just words, she assumed. It was nothing more than an unconvincing act of care. He wouldn't have noticed. Sasuke _couldn't_ have noticed insignificant details such as this, being the person he was. _**Right?**_

_**He couldn't have cared, right?**_

_Maybe…just maybe…_Sakura dismissed the thought. She couldn't allow herself to become hopeful. Not now, not ever. She had promised herself when she had accepted his offer, when she had uttered those regretful words- "yes".

_Without expectations, there would be no disappointment._

* * *

_**Sakura-**_

_**I have a mission. Probably will be back by midnight. I'll try to be back earlier.**_

_**-Sasuke**_

She didn't know since when, but at some point he has started addressing the notes to her. _Who else did he think would find these?_

Unconsciously, she noticed that the phrase "don't wait" was missing. Instead, a peculiar sentence took its place.

A sentence, not a fragment.  
_Unusual,_ she thought.

Judging by the note, it was as if he had given up on convincing her to sleep before he returned.

Sakura was clearly aware that she had rarely listened to his words, and her obstinacy had made her wait in the living for him to return safely daily. To be honest, she was aware of the annoyance that spread on his face when he found her fighting against slumber on the couch as well.

Maybe he was irritated with carrying her back to their bedroom when he returned. Maybe he was exasperated with the fact that sometimes he would be greeted with a drowsy, half-coherent attempt of a conversation from her instead of the silence and rest he had craved.

Not wanting to over-think in the early hours of the day, she once again simply folded the note and tossed it in the drawer.

That night, Uchiha Sasuke came home exactly at 12:04. He found the usually occupied couch empty, but instead walked into his bedroom to find his wife facing away from the door. Not yet asleep—but in the bed.

* * *

_**Sakura-**_

_**I have an escort mission, be back in two or three months. Do not wait nor worry. You seemed troubled in your sleep.**_

_**-Sasuke**_

For the third time her eyes carefully perused the note since he had left. But she knew well that reading the note constantly would not make him come home quicker.

Although she was not surprised that she was not informed until the morning he left, she was quite upset that he had not told her he was going to be on a long mission, unlike the usual ones.

She suddenly clutched the note tightly in her hand. He had observed her sleeping. Sleeping_. _It was the only state that he saw her in most of the time. On the other hand, Sakura had barely even seen him lately.

She missed him.

She missed her husband. Even though he would seldom converse with her, or eat with her, she simply missed having his presence in the house.

And she was losing him to work more and more every day.

_Or was work just an excuse to be away from her?_

She tossed the note into the collection drawer, refusing to read the note again until he returned.

* * *

_**Sakura-**_

_**I will be training with dobe. If you need me, I will be at the usual training field. Make sure to eat lunch and dinner. Do not wait for me.**_

_**-Sasuke**_

She was in a dilemma. She was unsure whether she should tear the note, or be content.

He was back, yes—she should be happy. She should be happy that he was safe, that he was _home._ (_Since when did he even call a place with that term?)_

She was most definitely not.

After the long mission, she was hoping weariness would keep him home for a few days, and that she would be able to be near him—but he was once again gone.

Sakura was quite dumbfounded, actually. How could someone come up with such an excuse on his day off?

Instead of going to greet her husband and her friend whom she had seen more frequently than the man she lived with, she freed herself of balance, and let her body fall onto the bed.

She closed her exhausted (_tired, so so so tired of—)_ eyes for a quick nap.

* * *

_**Sakura-**_

_**An estimated five-day mission. Just a scroll retrieve, do not worry. Don't sleep on the couch.**_

_**-Sasuke**_

His note did not seem to placate her unusually apprehensive nerves in the least. Her sensitivity had critically increased over the past two days, and she was not exactly enjoying it so far. It wasn't unexpected, per say; they were married couples after all. To be honest, Naruto was actually perplexed by the belatedness of its arrival.

No matter, the long-awaited had finally happened.

It marked the beginning of her labor, and the completion of Sasuke's goal. She found it difficult to ignore the fact that when she needed to announce in ecstasy, when she wanted to celebrate this crucial, blissful moment, the person responsible was not present.

It was becoming harder for her to hide her joy; but she refused to let anyone else besides Sasuke to be the first to know. She would wait.

Sakura placed a quivering hand on her stomach and closed her eyes, concentrating on the second system of chakra within her. She anticipated her husband's return, for she believed this would finally provide Sasuke a reason to not overstress himself with endless missions.

_That it would give him a reason to stay closer to her, even if just a bit more._

* * *

_**Sakura-**_

_**Another mission came up. Should take from two to four months maximum. Eat regularly, and do not overwork. The stress might affect the baby.**_

_**-Sasuke.**_

A rapidly moving, raging train; that's what he was. With his engine furiously pumping and his wheels struggling forward, the round steel moved in an ever fluent motion, as if it was in a state of inertia. No matter the rusts that had started to adorn the wheels, or the lack of fuel, the energy carried on. Dissatisfaction always seemed to grace his mind, and he restlessly strived towards his unfilled goal he himself had set.

_Whatever that goal might have been for him—nobody would ever know._

The irony of it that was clear to Sakura, that Sasuke's rare oblivion prevented him from noticing, was that the process was nothing more than a simple cycle; the tracks all connected, leading back to the station, instead of branching to cover a wider range.

She had long been standing stationary alongside the track. She had pondered about when the train would stop for her as it passed in a blur again and again, leaving her with a warm gush of air every time.

The weariness was starting to spread inside of her. After all, she had never possessed the type of strength nor endurance that Naruto and Sasuke had. She would not depend; she would not rely on somebody else to carry her now. She would walk on her own two feet, and travel to wherever she wished to head.

Just maybe, her patience had broken.

_She did not realize however, while everyone else did, that she possessed something much stronger inside of her that supported her, prevented her from deteriorating from society all this time—something Sasuke could never dream of achieving._

* * *

He must admit, he was relieved when he caught sight of the vacant couch and unlit living room upon his arrival. It meant that she had taken the bed.

She had given birth only a month or so, he knew—with her conditions, she should still acquire reasonable amounts of comfortable rest. Spending part of it on the couch was not an option.

His mask somehow struggled out of his grip, and clash against the wooden floor when he reached the master bedroom. Gravity seemed to accumulate rapidly. His legs refused to be lifted off the ground as he attempted to head toward the bed equally vacant as the couch.

He had been too preoccupied with the thought of seeing the child, his child, that he had failed to notice not two, but no chakra signatures were present in the compound.

A pile of notes replaced his wife's side of the bed—small scraps of paper neatly folded, which he all recognized as his writing.

Blood pounded to his head, the feel of his heartbeat shaking his insides; wariness rose in a way no different from missions.

He slipped his thumb between the folded crack of paper, and lifted his hand.

Much to his own fear, he could already predict the contents of the letter.

Everything had slipped from his grasp once again, like it always does; he would never learn the technique of holding on to something.

_**Sasuke-**_

_**As you can probably tell, I'm not in the house. If I was, you wouldn't be reading this.**_

_**This may seem a little sudden—or maybe not, since you've always questioned my certainty of the marriage—but anyways, I am moving out. I want to. I'm sorry, but I cannot simply stay in the compound anymore. I just really feel that I do not belong here, and the title of a "matriarch" doesn't fit me at all. The feeling has been always there, ever since I moved in.**_

_**Don't worry about the formal documents, I found the divorce forms in the drawers that you've filled out before. I was actually surprised that you haven't thrown them out, but it made things a little convenient.**_

_**I will be stopping by Tsunade-sama's office right away after this letter to make everything official, as so your name won't be disgraced.**_

_**As for the baby- I'm taking Tsuke with me. I wish to raise him as a Haruno, and if possible, I wish to keep him from knowing that he's an Uchiha. I don't want him to grow pressured with the burden of being the next Uchiha heir, and our…situation may be a little complicated for him to understand for a while. If you object, though, I won't mind as long as I can see him.**_

_**Sasuke, thank you so much for the past year and a half- it was nice staying with you in the Uchiha compound. I think I'll be okay on my own. I can fully support myself, you know.**_

_**Once again, sorry for leaving before you got back and I apologize for the improper good bye.**_

_**Take care.**_

_**-Haruno Sakura**_

_.._

_She had possessed the strength to let go, move on and break away from the cycle._

..

**[..L..1..1…1..THE END..1…1..1..L..]**

**[..L..1..1..L..]**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **WAAAAAAYYYY too long…not good. A bit repetitive too. And maybe slightly confusing. At least I updated, right?? Still, sorry about the late, late update..:P

So truth be told, I actually scribbled down this idea in my wonderful-story-journal-of-dead-ends like, in the spring…then started working on it during the summer. Then it kind of hibernated during the rest of summer and start of fall…

I just realized that I should really pick back up the unfinished stories, and DO SOMETHING ABOUT THEM.

**BIIIG cookies to those who reviewed for late chapter:**

**SasuSakufan15** (sorry if it was a little confusing), **BeckyBeloved** (thanks! (:), **TightropeDancing** (yeah, definitely child support…he's frigg'n rich!!), **Inu-ru831, MintiNeko **(what can I say, depressing stories are fun XD), **Broken(dot)Heart(dot)of(dot)Snow **(your request was a challenge…but enjoyed it), **persononsugarhigh** (hey, Nat), **UchihaSakura14, UchihaSakura 4EVA, sofiao8, xfannyx **(Deidara IS secretly a girl…and Ino's evil twin sister XD), **r i a n e xx-, S. H. Minuki**

**THIS WAS A REQUEST FROM Broken(dot)Heart(dot)Of(dot)Snow... I WILL TAKE REQUESTS (THEMES, PROMP, ETC…)**

**-**So, if you did like the chapter, don't feel shy to go ahead and click that li'l cute baby blue button that says "go" ..you'll receive an imaginary cookie when I next update!! (or, if you'd like to read more, alert maybe…) (yes, I'm that shameless….)

-if you DIDN'T like the chapter, so so so sorry…I'm trying to get my writing style back on track :D

-if you DON'T like the WHOLE series in general, god knows why you're still reading the author's notes let alone chapter 5; and don't FLAME. It's not worth your time typing, nor mine reading.

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISMS ARE WELCOME!!

**-REVIEW or I'LL LOCK YOU IN A ROOM WITH KARIN AND MAKE YOU LISTEN TO HER FANTASIES ABOUT HER **_**DARLING**_** SASUKE-KUN!!! **(j/k j/k….so I'm not a "I-hate-her-for-life" Karin basher, because well, Kishimoto-san probably gave her her own sad little childhood story too…but she seriously needs to lay off the flirting. I think we all get the idea. And like, last time when she was offering to "heal" Sasuke, out of ALL the body parts she can let him bite, she OPENED UP HER SHIRT. SHE COULD HAVE JUST ROLLED UP HER SLEEVE.)


End file.
